The Sounds of Demon
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Sekali iblis, ia akan selalu menjadi iblis. Iblis yang cerdik dan pintar.


**The Sounds of Demon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso-sensei

**Warning** : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), abal etc

**The Sounds of Demon**

**By : Amelia Hamish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali iblis, ia akan selalu menjadi iblis. Iblis yang cerdik dan pintar.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan rasa ketakutan yang tidak penah ia rasakan, hawa kecemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai melemas, ia tidak bisa melihat tuannya yang terpaku dengan teriakkan yang keluar dari bibir tuannya itu, memanggil namanya dengan keras sehingga gendang telinga miliknya bisa rusak, tapi, ia tidak peduli. Tuannya tetap memanggil dirinya dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf dan menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang kurus keing itu. Dia melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari salah satu bola mata milik tuannya, ketakutan yang tuannya alami ketika tuan mudanya kehilangan kedua orang yang ia cintai, kedua orang tuannya.

"Sebastian !" teriak tuannya, menarik sarung tangan milik pelayannya yang bedecak darah itu, ia tidak peduli akan darah itu, ia peduli dengan pelayannya, pelayan setianya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi !" teriak dirinya, melihat kakinya yang telah ditarik oleh patung malaikat yang menunggu dirinya untuk kembali ke asal pelayan itu, neraka yang kelam. Tuannya tetap memanggil dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membawa pelayannya ke sisinya, ke sisi yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Suara gemuruh bergema, menyanyikan lagu-lagu kematian, cakawala seakan terbuka dan cahaya dari neraka jahanam memancarkan kegelapan dan kekejaman dunia yang penuh kegelapan itu, ia ingin tetap besama tuannya.

Langit terbelah dua, suara nyanyian kematian semakin keas, tuannya dapat melihat neraka yang siap menelan suatu korban, para malaikat dan iblis telah menunggu jiwa abadi dari pelayannya, menunggu pengorbanan yang terbesar dari seorang pelayan setan.

Patung malaikat yang pada awalnya memiliki senyuman yang indah berubah menjadi raut wajah tertawa setan, patung malaikat itu berubah menjadi hitam dan diselimuti oleh jiwa-jiwa anak manusia yang telah meninggal, meneriaki namanya, mengajak dirinya bergabung dengan mereka, menikmati kesengsaraan abadi di suatu tempat dimana mereka tidak bisa kembali beenkarnasi. Tuannya hanya terpaku dengan teriakkan jiwa-jiwa memanggil nama pelayannya.

"**THE DEMON IS DYING, THE DEMON IS DYING, THE DEMON IS DYING." **Teriak jiwa-jiwa yang menyambut pelayan setan itu kembali ke tempat semula.

Tuannya membuka alat penutup matanya dan membuka kelpopak matanya, memerintah para setan dan malaikat untuk mengembalikkan pelayannya kepada dirinya.

Pelayan itu melihat bola mata milik tuannya, tidak ada kontrak yang mereka buat waktu lampau, hanya ada iis mata berwana biru tua samudra yang besar dilengkapi dengan bulu mata yang tebal memperkaya kerupawan dari tuannya itu. Ia sudah tau. Sudah waktunya.

"JANGAN BERKEDIP ! JIKA KAU BERKEDIP, KAU AKAN **MATI** !"

Tuannya tidak membantah perintah pelayannya, ia sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya ataupun berkedip, ia melihat dengan jelas pelayannya yang telah berubah wujud menjadi wujud aslinya, malaikat yang memiliki kebencian dan dendam manusia, setan siap menanggung setiap kemarahan dan kebencian dari setiap orang manusia yang masih hidup di dunia.

Terdengar bunyi dum yang mengikuti irama nyanyian kematian. Jiwa-jiwa itu tetap memanggil nama pelayannya.

"**THE DEMON IS DYING, THE DEMON IS DYING, HE'S COMEBACK WITH US." **

Jiwa-jiwa yang terbakar karena api abadi neraka memanggil dirinya, ia sudah sekarat.

"**THE DEMON IS RETURN. THE EARTH WILL BURNING." **

Pelayannya melihat tuannya yang memandang diinya dengan seksama bahwa diinya telah beubah menjadi malaikat kematian, malaikat penanggung kebencian, malaikat yang berambisi membalaskan dendam tiap umat manusia.

"**Sebastian !" **

1 pukulan drum. 2 pukulan drum. 3 pukulan drum. 4 pukulan drum.

Sebastian, pelayannya telah keseret oleh jiwa-jiwa yang lapar akan sebuah kematian, menyambut iblis yang telah mereka nantikan. Mereka menyambut jiwa pelayannya itu dengan teriakan seolah meminta korban lagi.

Cakrawala telah tertutup, neraka telah jauh dari dunia, patung malaikat yang penuh dengan jiwa yang haus akan darah berubah menjadi patung malaikat biasa. Suara gemuruh yang menggelegarpun mereda, tidak ada lagi suara pukulan drum.

"**Se-Sebastian ?" **ucap lirih tuannya, tidak, Ciel, melihat sisa sarung tangan yang masih ia pegang. Melihat patung malaikat itu, mengutuk dan menangisi seorang iblis.

Iblis tidak perlu di tangisi, mereka tidak punya hati maupun perasaan, tapi, pelayannya memiliki emosi dan perasaan, ia adalah iblis yang paling pintar dan cerdik. Ciel akan merindukan **Iblis itu. **


End file.
